


Trymmetry

by glymr



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do they feel like something's missing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trymmetry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Circuit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/339027) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> This is set in mithen's [Circuit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/339027/chapters/548547) universe, and written and posted with her permission. It will probably help you understand what is going on if you've read her stories first, though it's not imperative. For setting, this draws heavily from Teen Titans, #34-55 or so (2006-2008), and also from Red Robin #1-4 (goes AU after #4) and Adventure Comics 2009 #1-3. Again, you probably don't have to read any of those to understand what's going on, though this may contain spoilers for those issues. And just so you know, this contains smut and a threesome (eventually), and a bittersweet epilogue.

She hadn't even *had* her powers that first time, but he'd been so gentle, so _careful_. As though he'd _known_ when to pull back and when to push more, as though he'd known just how far he could go without hurting her. Would he be like that with Tim? she wonders. _Touching him so carefully, his hard, warm hand on Tim's stomach, his thigh, his-_

Cassie forces her eyes open, watching Kon, threading her hands through Kon's hair and kissing him hard. She has her powers back, now, and she _knows_ he likes this, knows he likes it when she bites hard on his lips, his tongue, his invulnerable earlobes. It's so *good* to have him back. To have him _alive_ again. After he'd died it had been like...like a black hole opened up inside her, a screaming void that nothing could fill.

And now he's _here_ , with her again, solid and real. She's wanted this for so long, wanted this, *exactly* this.

Her eyes fall shut again as he deepens the kiss, his tongue aggressive in her mouth, his hands on her back. His tactile telekinesis slides down her skin, curling and coalescing on her nipples, and oh, it's so easy to pretend, too easy, that _Tim's hands are touching her there, stroking her breasts beneath her shirt_ while Kon groans and nips at her neck and thrusts against her. That _he's standing behind her, he's shorter than either of them, and his erection would press between her thighs, and-_

Kon makes a sound in the back of his throat and drops to his knees, tugging off her jeans and sliding his hands up and down her legs until he leans in, pausing for one, breathless moment, and darts his tongue over her, fast and hot and so _good._

A wail escapes her throat, loud, high and unstoppable; her knees buckle and she falls back into the secure hold of his TTK as he tells her with his body that he'll never let her go, never leave her again, never. She slides her fingers over her own nipples and _Tim pinches them, twists them gently, making the fire between her legs spark even hotter, thrusting his erection between her thighs until Kon grabs it with one hand, squeezing it and rubbing his thumb over the tip and making Tim buck against her-_

Kon gasps and grabs her leg hard. She winces and he instantly loosens his grip, but doesn't let go. Instead he tongues her faster, harder, while his thumb traces meaningless patterns on the inside of her thigh and _Robin...Tim...jerks in his hold, fucking Kon's fist-_

God, she wants him _them_ inside of her, and she hardly finishes the thought before Kon is lifting his other hand and pushing in, two fingers inside of her, filling her, thrusting in the perfect rhythm as his tongue flicks over her in a rapid counterpoint, and _Tim groans and pushes faster, harder, in time with Kon's thrusts..._

Kon jerks against her and she screams, feeling her body clench hard, undeniably around his fingers, and he doesn't stop, and the feeling just spirals higher, *higher*, shuddering and _Tim cries out and comes, spilling over Kon's hand, all over her *thighs*..._ and suddenly it's too much, but before she can reach down to push Kon away he's already pulling back, just enough to lick the wetness on her thighs, tasting her, _tasting *Tim*..._

Finally he looks up at her, his eyes wide and wild. "God, Cassie," he says. "I--" He swallows and seems incapable of saying anything else, so she smiles at him and reaches down to tug at his short hair, trace his wet lips. With a pull and a thought he's next to her, kissing her, and she can taste herself in his mouth.

Only herself.

She's wanted this for so long.

So why does she feel like something's missing?

* * *

Their tongues twine together, slick and hot and perfect, and Kon can't help but thrust against her. She pulls back a little, just a little, and gazes into his eyes.

"I love you," she says fiercely, and it feels like everything true and right he's ever known.

"I love you, too," he says, and it's so easy to say that he can't even begin to doubt its truth.

She smiles at him and reaches between them, encircling him with a strong hand and squeezing. He shudders and pushes against her. "Cassie," he breathes, wanting her, wanting *this*, and she squeezes again, then slips...floats away from him, over him, down, and then her breath is hot and cool on his cock. Her tongue flicks out, teasing him, and he arches up, trying to reach her, but she stays just out of his reach. "Cassie," he begs, "God, don't tease me."

Her mouth, hot and sweet, and _what if it was *Tim's* mouth, wrapped around him and sucking, eager, while Cassie sucked Tim?_ She shivers against him, sucking harder, and what does he taste like to her? _What would he taste like to Tim?_ Cassie wraps her hand around the base of his dick and squeezes, _Tim's hard hand, and Cassie strokes Tim with her tongue and he moans, sending the vibrations through Kon and making him *need*..._ Cassie's eyes are closed, and the sound seems to be coming from deep in her body, a low groan of hunger that sends chills up and down his spine. She's getting wet again, he can see the slickness between her thighs, see her hips jerking irregularly, and _if Tim were here, he would be touching her even as she sucked him, cupping her breasts and making them tingle with his fingertips..._

Cassie _Tim_ squeezes him harder, and the rhythm is perfect, the feel of her _Tim's_ tongue on him is unbelievably good, right...he wants her mouth on his sac...and he doesn't have time to do more than think it before her tongue is there, tracing over his balls, sucking on them gently, then harder, using her other hand to slide his foreskin back and forth _Tim doesn't have a foreskin, how does he feel in Cassie's mouth, against her palate?_

Cassie moans again, soft and low and hungry, and Kon wants...her _Tim's_ mouth is on his dick again, sucking him in *hard*, and he's going to come, and he tries to warm her _him_...

"Tim-- Cassie, I'm--I'm--"

She gasps and pulls back just enough as he spills into her mouth, still licking and sucking and squeezing until it's almost too good, *too* much, and she pulls away just as it begins to become overwhelming and looks up at him, her eyes wide. And only then does he realize what he just said.

* * *

He *hates* this, hates the need for it, the way it leaves him vulnerable and breathless and unable to think. He hated it when he was thirteen and would return with a camera full of pictures of Nightwing and his hands would start to shake so badly while he was developing them that he'd have to stop in the middle and...take care of it.

He hated it when he was older, the shower in the cave or at home, taking up time that could be spent on other things. He'd learned to...control it, isolate it from the rest of his life. He'd found that he couldn't deny it...not without consequences ( _shaking hands, sticky sheets, an ill-timed erection in the middle of a spar_ ) but he could determine when and how and make it as...efficient as possible. As impersonal.

So waking up in the middle of the night in a hotel room in Paris, flooded with need, is...unexpected, to say the least.

He gasps as the images assault him.

_Cassie, her arms wrapped around Kon, pressing close._

_Kon, leaning down to kiss her._

_Tim, molding his body to Cassie's back, folding Kon's hands in his own._

_Cassie's lips, so soft...Kon's mouth, so *hot*..._

_Cassie's thighs clamping around him, slick and strong...*Kon's* hand around him, jerking him, pulling him out of himself..._

There's a gasp, then a sound, soft and low and desperate, and it takes several moments before he realizes that he's making it. He swallows and stuffs a hand in his mouth, biting down on his knuckles, but it just becomes _Cassie's hand or...no...it's Kon, it's Kon's *dick* in his *mouth*, and he can taste it, feel it sliding against his tongue, his palate, while Cassie's mouth wraps around *him*, sucking him in..._

He scrabbles desperately over the side of his bed with one hand, reaching blindly into his travel bag until, more by luck than design, his hand closes around a bottle of...something...conditioner? It doesn't matter, he dumps the slick stuff into his hand and wraps it around his dick; starts jerking himself with long, hard strokes, his other hand still in his mouth. He uncurls his fingers and shoves them in as far as he can, three, four, stretching his lips and pushing against his tongue, his throat _as Kon moans above him, pulling at his hair as he thrusts. Cassie's mouth on him is unreal, so hot and sweet and like nothing he's ever imagined,_ and he's making too much noise, he's blind and deaf to anything but his own body, crying out as the pleasure spikes through him like the stab of a knife.

It takes too long to come back to himself, panting and messy and high on endorphins and yet...strangely unsatisfied. He opens his eyes, squeezes them shut again for a long moment as he fights to regain control of his breathing, then opens them again and forces himself to uncurl his fingers, groaning as even that tiny motion sends echoes of sensation through his hyper-sensitized skin.

He's the only one here.

* * *

"Kon, I..."

"What is it, Cassie?" His words are gentle, as gentle as his hands on her.

She closes her eyes. "Have you seen...Tim, lately?" she says, hating the hesitation in her voice, the way her throat catches on his name.

Kon's body stills completely next to her own. "Last week," Kon says quietly. "I went looking for him. I..."

 _'I' what? You wanted to have sex with him? You did have sex with him?_ Cassie thinks the idea *should* make her jealous. Instead it just makes her stomach feel hot and liquid.

"I'm worried about him."

The rising heat subsides as guilt and nausea twist within her for a moment. "Why?"

"He's...he's kind of screwed up, Cassie," sighs Kon. "Even *he* thinks so."

Cassie digests this. She should ask what Tim's doing; how they can help him. Instead, she finds herself saying, "I miss him."

This time Kon's sigh is a deep, heartfelt thing. "Yeah," he says. "I miss him, too."

She turns to look at him, and... _You love him_ , she thinks _._ It's all there in his face, and...she knows he can see it reflected in her own. She turns away again.

"I...want to see him," says Cassie. Her voice is trembling.

Kon runs a comforting hand down her side. "Tell me," he says softly.

"I...Gods, I'm so *selfish*," she says, and her voice breaks.

"No," he says with quiet certainty.

"I _am_ , I --"

"Shhh." His breath on the back of her neck, soothing her. "Just...tell me."

She swallows. "When...when you died--" she still has trouble saying the word, "--he left. He and his 'brother' and Bruce Wayne left for some crazy cruise around the world. And Bart was...gone. And you were gone. And I was all alone." His arms around her tighten slightly. "I did so many stupid things...I just, I wanted you *back* so much. Tim was still alive, but he'd left by *choice*. Everything fell apart."

"Oh, Cassie." He kisses her shoulder, the back of her neck. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have been there."

"It wasn't your fault, Kon." She takes a breath and continues, "And then, he...Tim...came back. He came back to the Titans. He came back to *me*. And I...pushed him away...at first." She wills her breath not to shudder. "He...he asked me to re-join the Titans. And then I found out that...he was as screwed up as I was. He was..." she can't help the cracked laugh that bubbles up in her throat.

"He was trying to clone me," says Kon.

"Yes. And when I found out, I wanted him to *succeed*."

"It wouldn't have been me, Cassie."

"I *know* that," she says. "I told Tim that! But...we both missed you so much...and then we were crying and kissing and..." She makes a terrible sound and stuffs her knuckle in her mouth, biting it.

"Cassie...Cassie..." he whispers against her skin.

"It's just...I kept pushing him *away*. We would, we would start to get close, and it would feel so *good*. So *right*. But at the same time, _every_ time we were together, I couldn't stop thinking of _you_. Of you *there*, _with_ us. I kept telling myself that I had to let you go, that I couldn't use Tim like that...that I couldn't let him use me like that. Oh, Kon, I was _awful_ to him, kissing him one day and pushing him away the next..." She breaks down and begins to sob. "And now that you're finally *here*...now that we're finally, _finally_ *together*...I can't stop thinking about *him*. Oh, what's *wrong* with me?" she says, and her voice is anguished.

"There's *nothing* wrong with you, Cassie," Kon says fiercely. "There's nothing...I...I feel the same way," he says.

The silence hangs between them until she breaks it, shatters it. "I know," she sniffles. "I know. But...what if Tim doesn't?"

* * *

He's not Superman. Flying to Europe actually takes *time* for him, time he begrudges a little. The earth is a big place, after all. But Tim's not answering his phone again, and Kon...well, Kon can't stop thinking about what Cassie said.

_"But...what if Tim doesn't?"_

_"What if he doesn't love...us?"_

_"I know he loves *you*, Kon, but--"_

_"How do you know that?"_

_She just laughed. "Haven't you been *listening*? He tried to bring you back from the *dead*, Kon!"_

Kon isn't really sure what to think, anymore. Krypto whines and flies and Kon follows, and it's a good thing that Krypto knows where to go, because goodness knows that Kon wouldn't be able to find Tim without him.

Then, suddenly, Krypto stops in mid-air, throws his head back, and *howls*. Kon's heart skips a beat. "What _is_ it, boy?" he asks, but Krypto is moving again, flying as fast as he can, and Kon can barely keep up. In fact, Krypto quickly outpaces him and doubles back, looking impatient. "I'm coming, I'm coming, boy!" says Kon.

They get to the spot - it's out in the middle of a desert - and Krypto arrows in on four dark smudges against the bright sand. Everything...suddenly seems unnaturally sharp and clear. Kon's stomach turns to ice as he recognizes the shape of Tim's new cowl. His hearing spirals out, then zeroes in on Tim's heartbeat - he's alive, he's _alive..._

One moment Kon's hanging in the sky, the next he's gathering Tim into his arms, using his TTK to hold in the blood, Tim's precious blood, spilling away into the sand...

The other three are dead, no heartbeats, no breath. They're not important, now. Hardly thinking, Kon flies them toward Israel; it's the closest place with First World hospital facilities. If he could he'd take Tim to the Fortress, but there's no time. No _time_.

Tim can't die. He can't.

He _can't_.

The languages flow and change in Kon's ears; when he starts hearing Hebrew he listens for a siren and descends, following the ambulance which, thankfully, goes straight to a hospital. Tim stirs in his arms as they fly. "'s alive," he mutters. "Alive...thought I'd...die as Robin." He chuckles, which seems to hurt him. "See you soon, Kon..."

"I'm right here, Tim."

Tim's eyes flutter open, and he stares at Kon. "Alive," he says, and then, more clearly, "Am I dead?"

Is he delirious? "You're alive. You saw me two weeks ago," says Kon.

Tim blinks. "Alive." He shifts and lifts his free arm to wrap around Kon's neck, then, wincing a little as he does it, he leans up to press his lips against Kon's.

Kon is so surprised that he stops flying for a moment. "Tim," he whispers, but Tim's eyes just roll back in his head and he collapses again as Kon lands in front of what he guesses in the Emergency entrance - he can't read the signs, but this is where the ambulances are clustered.

It's not until Tim's checked in - some of the staff, thankfully, spoke English - and wheeled away that Kon lets himself lick his still-tingling lips.

They taste like blood.

* * *

Tim opens his eyes and blinks, feeling heavy and disoriented. He's in a hospital room, which is a familiar enough occurrence that he allows himself to relax slightly. He's not wearing his cowl, but even as he frowns he can feel the familiar sensation of a mask against his face. He listens - he's not alone. Turning his head reveals that Cassie is sitting next to him, asleep in a chair. As he watches she stirs and opens her eyes, meeting his.

The sensation is immediate, the slight *pull* he always feels when looking into Cassie's eyes these days. The only other person he's ever felt that with is Kon.

She smiles at him. "You're awake," she says quietly.

"How long have I been out?"

"About two days," she says. "Do you remember what happened?"

He frowns, the usual ordered clarity of his thoughts made fuzzy by blood loss and physical trauma. "I was...there was something I was looking for. Something I...found?" He blinks and shakes his head a little, but it doesn't help.

"You were stabbed."

Where _is_ he? Tim listens, concentrating on the voices in the hall. They are muffled by the door, but he can make out enough to decipher a few words in Hebrew. Glancing around the room confirms the impression. Israel, most likely. He has a few vague flashes of memory: Someone carrying him across a desert.

"Tim." He meets Cassie's eyes again, and again there's that slight *pull*, that sense of connection. He pushes it away a second time. "Tim, I wanted to say that...I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

She lays a hand on his and looks down at his blanket. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Batman," she says. "Lots of people came back. Even...even *Kon* came back." Tim feels a now-familiar rush of joy at her words. Every time he is reminded that Kon is not dead...that Kon is alive and whole and himself...he feels the same swell of emotion. "If *you* say that Batman is alive some how...I believe you." She swallows and looks up at him.

Batman is alive...Batman is _alive_. It all comes flooding back, the certainty, the search, the cave and what he'd found there. The _cave_. And Kon is alive, and Kon believes him, and Cassie believes him...

Tim feels something loosen in him, like a weight that he didn't know was there has been lifted from his chest.

"Cassie," he says softly, and turns his hand palm up under hers so that he can twine their fingers together. "Thank you."

Cassie looks at him and leans down as though drawn by an invisible force.

It's the first kiss they've shared since Kon came back, and it's qualitatively different. Those other kisses had been bitter and tear-filled and urgent. Now the aching void that lay beneath them is gone, replaced with a sense of *potentiality*. Kon isn't here, but he _could_ be.

The thought triggers something in Tim's gut, makes his fingers tighten around Cassie's. _Kon's hand in Tim's hair, his other hand trailing down Cassie's back_...

Cassie gasps against his lips and pulls away, searching his eyes. She swallows and walks to the door, speaking over her shoulder. "I'm coming back when you're healed," she says. "And Kon's coming with me." It's a promise, he hears it in her voice, and it makes him shudder all over.

* * *

"Checked out?" says Kon blankly. The woman at the front desk glances at her computer screen again and nods.

"Two days ago," she says coolly.

Cassie feels something tighten inside her. "He's running away," she says softly. Kon turns to stare at her, his jaw tightening in sudden comprehension. "He's running away from _us_."

Kon slips a hand in hers and leads her outside. "We won't let him," he says, tugging her into the air with him. When they're both well above the ground, he puts two fingers in his mouth and blows a silent whistle. She stares at him, puzzled, but he just grins at her, and a minute or so later, when a red and white streak flies up and starts licking Kon's face, she understands.

"Hey Krypto!" he says cheerfully. "Hey boy! We're going to look for Robin again! You want to find Robin?" The dog barks with excitement, its tongue lolling out. Kon pulls something from his pocket, and it takes Cassie a minute to realize what it is.

It's folded up and scrunched and stained with sweat, but...

It's one of Robin's _masks_.

Just for a moment, she's wildly jealous.

Kon sees her staring and shrugs. "I...kept a few things. A batarang of his and...some other stuff." Blushing faintly, he turns away and offers the mask to Krypto. "Think you can find him again, boy?"

The flying dog sniffs the mask once, twice, then swoops away with a happy yelp. Cassie and Kon follow eagerly.

A few minutes later, Krypto lands in the middle of a field and starts digging. He pulls something from the dirt with his teeth and lays it at Kon's feet, his tail wagging eagerly. Kon picks it up and looks at Cassie.

It's a gauntlet.

Cassie looks from the glove to Krypto to Kon.

"He's..." she begins.

"...hiding."

Kon brushes off the glove, then offers Krypto the mask again.

The cowl the find at the bottom of a fountain in Spain.

The cape is folded up into a a small, neat packet halfway up the Eiffel Tower.

The other gauntlet is in Germany.

With each find Kon's mood grows tenser, blacker. "Why is he running away from us?" he bursts out at last.

"He's frightened," says Cassie quietly.

Kon frowns, but he doesn't seem to have an answer to that. She looks up into his eyes, feeling the _pull_ between them, making her breath catch in her throat. "Maybe we've been going about this the wrong way," she says slowly.

He cocks his head at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

Closing her eyes, she wraps her arms around him tightly, her head against his shoulder. If she listens hard, she can hear his heartbeat. She takes a breath, _feeling_ the connection between them.

"Don't imagine that he's here," she says, her eyes still closed. "Imagine that we're with *him*."

In her mind she reaches out, reaches for Tim. The bond is thin, tenuous...a tiny thread that slips through her fingers when she tries to grasp it, slippery and ephemeral. She breathes deeply, opening herself, and suddenly she feels Kon helping her, reaching *with* her, and the bond strengthens as they reach *together*...

Without opening their eyes they lift into the air, floating on or against the currents of wind, feeling the connection drawing them onwards, towards the other, the other piece of themselves...

Paris again, a hotel in an old building with big windows that swing outward. A fog is gathering, shrouding and softening everything and blocking out the late afternoon sun, but one window stands open.

They drift together, land together, and stand before him.

He's sitting on the bed, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He meets their eyes.

"I felt you," he says. "I felt you. Searching for me."

"Tim--" says Cassie, but he holds up a hand.

"I have a Mission," he says. "I can't allow myself to be...distracted."

Kon frowns. "Is that all this is to you? All *we* are to you? A _distraction_?"

Tim's face hardens, blanks. "Yes. And I can't afford any distractions," he repeats with deliberation.

Kon's hands snap into fists. He's furious, he's going to start shouting in a minute...and Cassie's pretty sure that's just what Tim wants. What he's *hoping* for.

So she decides to short-circuit the argument before it can begin.

Crossing the room, she puts a hand on Tim's shoulder, holding him in place, then leans down and kisses him. He tries to turn his face away, but she cups his cheek firmly with her other hand and brings her lips to his.

The muscles of his back are like iron under her hand, his whole body frozen, caught between conflicting impulses...fight or flight or lean in and kiss _back_...but he does none of them, holding himself still and hard and unresponsive under her touch...

* * *

Kon stands, frozen, watching the two of them together at last.

"Tim," whispers Cassie, "Tim, _please_."

"I _can't_." The words come out as a groan. "I can't lose you again, can't lose anyone else, I _can't_..."

Kon can't wait anymore. He reaches for both of them, sliding one hand down Cassie's back and burying the other in Tim's hair. "Look at me," he says to Tim. Cassie gently presses Tim's cheek until he's facing Kon. "I'm alive, Tim. I'm alive and I'm *here*." Tim's eyes go wide, his pulse speeding as he stares into Kon's eyes.

"K-Kon, I--" he tries to say, but Kon doesn't let him. He bites gently at Tim's lower lip, sliding his tongue along it. Tim pants against him, a small, harsh sound escaping his throat. A wave of lust swamps Kon's senses, making him lean in, lick at Tim's mouth, at his tongue until Tim reaches out for him, reaches out for both of them, his hands sliding around Cassie's waist and the back of Kon's neck.

They've never *done* this, yet it feels familiar, feels *right*.

And the pull is so strong, now.

Cassie nips at Tim's neck, tugging his shirt up until she can run her fingers over his chest. Images of the three of them together fill Kon's mind, a crazy montage of fingers and mouths and tongues and bodies. He can't stand it anymore. Sweeping both of them into his arms, he flies through the window, up through the thick fog, up and over it.

They burst out of the gray mist into a world bright with sunshine. The city is blanketed far below, distant and unimportant.

Tim's clothes slide apart and off, and Kon hardly realizes that he's using his TTK until Tim says, "Those jeans were expensive, you know," in a tone of voice that says he doesn't mind their loss in the slightest. Kon takes a moment to peer down through the fog with his x-ray vision.

"They landed on the roof of the hotel," he says into Tim's shoulder. "I'll get them for you later."

Tim laughs, the sound open and free. "I hope they didn't land on anybody." He's naked now, and Kon and Cassie reach for him hungrily.

"Nobody up there...now..." says Kon, losing the thread as Cassie's mouth meets Tim's and Kon can _feel_ it, feel the slide of her soft mouth, feel his slightly chapped lips and tongue that tastes vaguely of hotel coffee. Feel the sweetness welling up, flooding through him, through *all* of them. Kon kisses Tim's neck, his chest, feels the alternating rough and smooth patchwork that is Tim's skin, feels the desire that jitters through Tim as their hands stroke and tease him. "What do you want, Tim?" asks Kon, and before Tim can speak, the image overwhelms them, Kon buried deep inside him, almost _merging_ with him. Kon swallows. "Shit," he says. "I didn't...I didn't bring anything--" They all look at each other blankly for a moment, then Cassie laughs.

Quickly she undoes her jeans, sliding them off with her underwear and letting them fall where they may, unimportant. Then she takes Kon's hand and pulls it toward her, pushing two of his fingers between her legs and inside of her.

She's warm and tight and _slick_ around his fingers, and Kon's mouth curls into a slow smile as he grasps her intention. "You don't need anything else," she says. "You've got *me*." His fingers slide inside her, filling her, and Tim makes a sound. Kon shifts his grip on him so Tim can lean down, licking at her clit as Kon begins to thrust inside her. She throws her head back with a laughing cry, glorious and golden in the last sunlight, and Kon just stares at her in awe, and feels it echo in Tim, though Tim's head is between her legs and he cannot possibly see her face from that angle.

"So good," she pants, "Tim... _Kon_..." One of her hands threads through Tim's hair, her other winds around Kon's arm, not directing him...she doesn't have to, because he *knows* what she wants...but just touching him, holding him, because she *can*. She can hold *both* of them.

It's a powerful thought, and echoes through all three of them, making them gasp, making Kon thrust a little harder, Tim move faster. They can all feel how close she is, and Kon leans in to kiss her, his tongue dipping into her mouth with the same rhythm Tim is using. It makes her gasp and arch and scream, her body tightening around his fingers, wet and perfect.

She wants _more_ , they all know it, but first Kon pulls out of her, his fingers coated and slick, and pulls Tim up, Tim's back to his chest, silently glad of flight and TTK, because what must be unbearably awkward for people without either is simple for them. Balancing Tim between them, Kon slides his slick hand up and slowly pushes a finger inside, and then another, pausing at each hint of pain or resistance.

Tim's head falls back on his shoulder. "Kon," he moans. At the same time Cassie pushes forward, wrapping her legs around Kon's waist and impaling herself on him, leaning back just enough so that Tim is trapped between them, his erection pushing at Cassie's stomach as Kon's fingers push into him. "Kon," he says again, helplessly. "Cassie..." Kon bends his fingers and Tim bucks, spreading precome across Cassie's skin. "Kon, _please_..."

They can all feel his desperation, but Kon waits a little longer, stretching and teasing him until he's nearly at the edge before pulling his fingers out. Cassie's body around him, tight and _wonderful_ until he pulls out or her as well, easily shifting their positions around again.

They're on the edge of something; they all feel it, thrumming through them. Things are about to change between the three of them, change in a way that can't be taken back.

* * *

Tim still can't quiet believe it's real, it's *happening*. Kon's fingers, slick with Cassie, slide out of him, and he whimpers for the loss before Kon's _moving_ him again, positioning him, and Tim knows what's coming next, he's wanted it, _waited_ for it for so long, but still he hesitates, they all do, just for a moment. Then Kon thrusts, pushing into him, and it's nothing like it ever was when he did it himself, which he only ever did anyway because sometimes the quickest way to get himself off had been to shove something up his ass.

But this is *different*, he's being filled up, _taken_ , by Kon, and the stretch hurts, but he doesn't want Kon to stop, and Kon _knows_ it. And when he's full, when Kon is buried in him as far as he can go, suddenly Cassie's there, and before he can summon a single thought she's pushing forward, pushing him *into* her, his dick inside her slick heat, and it's so intense, it's so _much_...

...so much to _feel_ as *something* snaps into place between them, as the trickle of emotion suddenly becomes a flood. Tim feels himself drowning in it...

...it pours into him, filling him, warming him, just as Kon's dick is filling him, as he's filling Cassie. So _much_. Their love, their _need_...they *need* him, and it's a surprise, a revelation. He's needed them for so long, but he never expected to be needed back. But without him, they're broken, imperfect. _Incomplete_. "Oh," he says aloud, opening his eyes to meet Cassie's and read the same truth there.

Complete. They're complete, now, finally. _Finally_. Three points make a plane, three points are always _stable_. That's why tripods have three legs, of course. Now they stabilize _each other_. They *balance*.

"Yes," says Kon, and Tim knows himself understood.

Kon holds him and begins to move, his TTK massaging and teasing Tim as well as holding him up. Kon shifts back, pushes _in_ , and Tim is driven deeper into Cassie, gasping. Even now, it seems crazy that they could want him like this. Except that they're *there*, inside his mind, their love overwhelming and as undeniable as his own.

"Tim," moans Cassie as Kon slowly pulls back and thrusts in again. "Love you, Tim."

The words thrill through him, and before he knows what he's saying the words come pouring out of him, "Love you, love you both so _much_...Kon...Cassie...love you, _I love you_."

Kon shudders, moving faster, driven by his words, sending shocks of sensation through him each time he slides in. Tim feels their own sensations echoing back through him, multiplying the effect until he can't see or hear or speak, only _feel_ them, feel both of them...

The cry is sharp, mingled joy and shuddering helplessness, and he hardly realizes he's making a sound as he comes between them. Cassie tightens around him with a soft, "Oh, _oh,_ " and Kon's breathing stutters against him, his body becoming harder than iron for a moment as he tenses and grunts and *thrusts*...

"God," whispers Tim, collapsing against them and letting them hold him up. His whole body feels limp and used and sore, but so _good_. He could stay like this forever, Cassie's soft breasts against his chest and Kon's hard body pressed up against him from behind.

"Mm. The Parisians might get curious after awhile," murmurs Kon in his ear, catching the stray thought.

"They're _Parisians_ ," replies Tim sleepily. "I doubt they'll object." Cassie giggles.

The sun has well and truly set, now, and the sky darkening, the evening star glittering in the distance. The three of them begin to drift downward, guided through the thick fog by Kon, and back to Tim's window, still standing open to the cool, damp night.

* * *

She scratches her nails lightly down his scarred back, feeling the rich, sensual pleasure he takes in her every touch. As she watches he plunges his hand into the plush hotel blanket, sliding his hand along it and reveling in the softness around his fingers. The sound of the shower is muted, as is Kon's tuneless singing.

"You're a closet sensualist," she says to him, pausing in her strokes.

"Mmm," he says sleepily, wriggling a little in a clear invitation for her to continue. She laughs and touches him again, scratching lightly over skin and scars alike, down his spine, under his shoulder blades as he sighs happily and arches into her fingers like a cat, kneading the blanket with his own hands and making the impression even more vivid.

"You love it when we touch you. You love being *touched*," she says softly.

"Mm-hmm."

"But you keep everyone _away_ from you," she says. "You wear your cape like a shield to keep everyone else *out*." He hears the question in her tone and stills under her hands for a moment.

"It's dangerous," he says finally, softly.

"Dangerous?"

"Dangerous to let people so close. Physically close. And...close in other ways." He shivers as she finds a particular spot under his right shoulder blade that gives him goosebumps. "A person that's too close to you could stab you with a knife or pull a gun on you before you could react. With enough distance you can knock the weapon out of his hand. And letting someone get close in...other ways..." he swallows before continuing softly, "that's even more dangerous."

"Because they can hurt you?" asks Cassie.

"Yes. You open yourself up to them. You...you're *vulnerable*. It means they have power over you. It's so dangerous," he says, his voice low.

Cassie smiles and kisses his shoulder, the back of his neck, feeling his little flares of enjoyment at the sensation of her lips against his skin. "There are...compensations, though," she whispers in his ear.

"Yes," he replies, smiling. The shower shuts off and a minute or so later bathroom door swings open, letting steam and the smell of expensive hotel soap waft into the room. "Yes," he breathes again, and she feels the small stir of his desire as he watches Kon, naked but for the towel he's rubbing against his head.

Kon feels it, too, and looks up, smirking wryly at them. Tim reaches for him and Kon comes over to the bed, sliding down next to them and brushing his hand down Tim's chest, over his stomach, down to his hip.

"I think I understand, now, why my future self went insane," says Tim slowly, thoughtfully. Both of them look at him in surprise - they rarely talk about that dark future. Tim shifts so he can see their faces. "I think he never allowed himself to have...this."

Kon brushes a stray hair away from Tim's forehead, and Tim catches his hand in in his own, holding it against his cheek and kissing the fingertips lightly. Cassie feels a tender heat in her gut at the gesture.

"You think so?" says Kon curiously.

"I do. He told me watching you two together was torture. Maybe your clone didn't...bond with him the way we did...I don't know...but I do know that he was lonely. Miserable, for all that he was certain he was doing the right thing."

The others are silent, considering his words, until finally Kon cups Tim's cheek. Cassie feels the joy that surges through him at the gentle touch, and she and Kon smile in response. "You might be right," says Kon. "And if you are, it can't happen, now. We won't ever let you be alone again."

Time shudders and reaches for both of them, holding them close as they hold him together.

* * *

Epilogue:

It's a peaceful day on the Kent farm, warm and still. Kon gazes unseeingly across the fields. He can feel Cassie through their link, she is busy sparring, so he doesn't reach for her. Tim is in the Batcave; Kon feels him pause for a moment in his work and send a pulse of love back through their bond before going back to whatever he was doing. Kon smiles and scratches Krypto behind the ears.

Suddenly Krypto perks up, jumping to his feet. A moment later Superman lands, Krypto flying up to bark and lick his face. "Good boy," says Superman with a small smile. "Down." He pats the dog and gives Kon a nod, sitting down next to him on the porch. Krypto puts his head in Clark's lap, looking up at him adoringly as Clark starts rubbing his head.

The afternoon is hazy, neither of them speaking to break the comfortable silence for awhile. Finally Clark says, "There's something I need to tell you about...about Kryptonian mating practices."

Kon laughs. He can't help it. "You're a little late," he chuckles as Clark stares at him.

Clark's eyes widen. "You...you know that Kryptonians bond with two people?" he says, and Kon just shrugs and nods. "How do you...."

"How do you _think_?" Kon rolls his eyes and Clark blinks.

"Wonder Girl," he says. "Cassie...and...." his eyes widen in sudden recognition. "And _Robin?_ "

"Of course," says Kon with a smirk.

"Of course," says Clark, and his laugh is off, but Kon doesn't notice for a moment.

"They don't call us World's Finest Junior for noth--" He stops, his eyes mouth falling open and his eyes going wide. "Oh. _Oh_. He was...*he* was your Third?"

Clark turns away.

Kon blinks. "I...Oh, I'm sorry, Clark. I'm so sorry." He tries to imagine losing Tim *now*, and the idea makes him want to curl into a ball. "I didn't know...I should have _known_."

Clark swallows and clears his throat. "I should have told you sooner, Kon, not left you to figure it out for yourself." He smiles a little. "It took us a lot longer," he says, before his smile melts away again, grief clear in his eyes. "I wish we'd had more time."

Kon has no idea what to say. He walks over to Clark and gives him an awkward hug, and then Clark hugs him back, hard, and it's less awkward.

"What will you do?" ask Kon, trying to imagine life without either one of them.

"Keep going," says Clark hoarsely. "Keep saving as many people as I can. Keep loving Lois. Keep protecting the world, and his family. It's what...He would have wanted."

Kon just nods, and hugs him again, before Clark pulls away. "There's more...detailed information at the Fortress," Clark says. "You can go there...you can take Tim...or Cassie...there if you like. I'm sure Tim in particular will want to know more about the phenomenon."

Kon nods and smiles wryly, thinking of the different tests of their bond Tim has already begun designing. "That will help a lot," says Kon. "Thank you."

"Of course," says Clark, and the silence hangs between them for another uncomfortable moment. "I'd better be going," he says.

He starts to lift into the air, but Kon reaches out and says, "Wait," so he pauses, hovering. "I...I really am sorry," says Kon, not knowing what else to say.

Clark's expression softens for a moment. "So am I," he says quietly, before lifting into the air and disappearing into the distance.


End file.
